


Together

by marystuaart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allira - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Malydia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marystuaart/pseuds/marystuaart
Summary: just a cute little malydia thing that's been floating around in my drafts for a little while[allira is the other primary ship in this, just noting that before you start to read lol.]





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Lydia gets advice on how to tell Malia her feelings from her best friend, Allison.

Lydia sat next to Allison, their shoulders pushing against each other as they quietly worked on their economics homework. But Lydia's mind was far away and Allison knew exactly where it had drifted so she shoved her shoulder to bring her back.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She asked, blinking her green eyes at her best friend. Allison just shook her head and put her pencil down, angling her body towards Lydia's.

"I know you're thinking about Malia right now. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? She probably feels the same way too." Allison suggested, absentmindedly wringing her hands. 

She gave her best friend a confused look, her eyebrows furrowing in fake confusion.

"I don't know what you mean."  
She said in a disdainful tone. Lydia knew that she was doing a poor job at hiding her feelings so with a sigh, she placed her pencil on her notebook and faced her best friend.

"I'm afraid to tell her my feelings okay? What if it ruins everything that we've built up? She's a good friend and I don't want to risk losing another one." She said quietly, her voice thick with despair. 

Allison knew how she felt 100% so she comforted her by placing a hand on top of hers and offering a small smile.

"Lydia she goes to such great lengths to protect you. She's there for you. She gets jealous of the relationship between you and Stiles. Her eyes are almost always on you and she'd probably die for you if you were in danger. After Eichen, she was a lot more alert around you so she could be ready to protect you against anyone or anything. Trust me and everyone else, she feels the same way."

Lydia listened to every word that fell from Allison's lips and she knew that her best friend was right. Her own fear was what was holding her back and she wasn't going to let that dictate her anymore. She was going to tell Malia how she felt as soon as she could, before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia gets advice from her best friend Kira on how to reveal her feelings to Lydia.

Malia was laying across Kira's bed, her attention focused only on the blurry images depicted on the tv. Kira sat in her desk chair, probably writing a story like she usually did at this time of night. A flash of strawberry blonde colored hair caught her attention and she jumped up, her eyes glued to the girl on the television. Kira looked up at her best friend's outburst and she capped her pen and spun her chair around to face Malia.

"You're thinking about Lydia again aren't you?"

She felt a flutter in her chest at the mention of Lydia and Kira already had her answer.

"Mal, just tell her how you feel about her already, this is getting ridiculous. She obviously likes you too." Kira said in an obvious tone, turning to rifle through the stack of papers cluttered on her desk. She found what she was looking for at last and carefully handed the paper to her best friend, who gave her a questioning look before taking it from her hand. 

"What is this supposed to be?"  
Malia asked in a confused tone, her eyes running over the messy scrawl over and over again. Kira cleared her throat and with a grin responded,

"When I stayed the night at Lydia's house after the Eichen House scarefest, I couldn't sleep so I laid next to Lydia because I was unsure of what else that I could do and she was sleep talking and I wrote down what she said. Malia, she was talking about you in her sleep. If that doesn't scream requited feelings, then i don't know what else does." She finished, smiling fondly at the memory. 

She knew that her best friend was afraid to love after her ordeal with Stiles but she knew that Lydia wouldn't hurt her like he did. She wanted Malia to be happy and she knew she would be happy with the strawberry blonde girl, which was why she and Allison were trying so hard to get them together. Neither of them were strangers to heartbreak but they were strangers to true love, which was why they were so terrified of their feelings and of each other.

"But Kira, what if it's like Stiles all over again? I couldn't survive that and I know I definitely wouldn't survive that with Lydia. I don't want to get hurt again." She said, her voice raw and full of pain. Kira gave her a smile full of pity but she shook her head.

"Mal, Lydia isn't like Stiles at all. I truly don't think she would intentionally break your heart to be a cruel person. She cares about you just like you care about her okay? But if you don't tell her how you feel now, there may not ever be another chance. Trust me when I say this, she feels exactly the same way that you do. Just get it over with." Kira exclaimed, offering the werecoyote sitting in front of her a hopeful smile and Malia knew what she had to do, she had to tell Lydia how she felt, before there wasn't any other chances to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Malia finally admit their feelings for one another.

She made her way up Lydia's driveway slowly, the nerves in her stomach making her nauseous. She knew that she had to do this, but that didn't stop her from being utterly terrified about the ordeal. She reached the front door and stared at the intricate designs carved into the mahogany wood before reaching over to ring the doorbell. She stood there for what felt like hours and she was about to turn and leave when the door creaked open and there stood Lydia. Her strawberry hair was tousled and her face was crumpled into a confused expression that Malia found insanely adorable, which caused a wistful smile to form on her lips.

"Malia what are you doing here? It's really early, you know." She said softly, her voice exuding how tired she actually was. 

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her parka and lowered her gaze to the ground, letting silence take over the awkward conversation for a few minutes before she looked up and her gaze met Lydia's. The girl standing in front of her had an indifferent expression on her face but she could tell multiple thoughts were swirling inside that beautiful mind of hers.

"Lydia, i get that it's early, but if there was another time to do this i would but i can't keep this inside of me anymore. After Stiles, I was afraid to let myself love anyone else because losing him broke me and i didn't want to experience that pain anymore. But over time, you wiggled your way into my thoughts and my life and everything that i did on a daily basis and pretty soon, you were the only thing that mattered to me. I wanted to risk my life if that meant you were safe, i wanted to be around you all the time, i wanted to love you but i didn't know how. But i realized that even though my guard was up and my walls were towering, you still climbed over them and right into my heart. I guess what i'm trying to say is that I really care about you and i need you more than i've ever needed another person. I love everything about you Lydia, ranging from your hair to your passion for art. I love you, and I'm sorry that I was too afraid to admit it before now."

There was a pause and Malia regretted her words before she felt arms wrapping around her neck and another body pressing against hers. She instantly returned the gesture, burying her face into Lydia's neck, breathing a sigh of relief.

"My confession won't be as beautifully said as yours so i'm not even going to try being as poetic as you were but i love you too, Malia. I think I have since the moment I saw you walking down the hallway in school. You've become a very important person in my life and I admit, I wasn't expecting it but i'm so grateful that it did. You're the only thing that matters to me, my only priority. And i would give my life for yours in a second."

The two girls shared a sweet smile before embracing once again. Malia was grateful that she had the girl of her dreams and Lydia was grateful that she was loved by the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated❤


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Malia bump into Allison and Kira 5 years after the confessions that changed everything.

They walked hand in hand, reveling in the beautiful summer day with their baby girl Paige, who drooled all over Lydia's shoulder as she giggled at the sights around her. Malia looked at her two girls with complete adoration as they made their way to a park bench close to a hotdog cart, where they could take a pause and have some lunch. As Malia went to order their food, Lydia saw a familiar duo and before she knew it, she took off running towards them, embracing both of them as best as she could with Allison's pregnant belly and the weight of Paige on her hip. 

"How are you guys?? It's been too long since Malia and I last saw you two. I guess you both got a little busy in all that time." She laughed, her eyes glancing at Allison's stomach for a brief moment.

"Well you guys weren't the only ones that struggled with admitting your feelings!" Kira exclaimed, throwing on a teasing smile. The trio shared smiles before Lydia led them to the bench she had occupied minutes before, where Malia was now waiting with their lunch. They all crammed on the small bench and reminisced for hours, earning glares from multiple parkgoers when they laughed too loudly or imitated something ridiculous that they did in their teenage years. 

"I never thought that we would be able to have Paige but Stiles was generous enough to donate his sperm even after we broke up years ago. He's doing really well, he's enjoying his job a lot from the letters he's sent us. He even found a girl he's pretty serious with, he hasn't disclosed much info about her but i'm still working on it." Lydia explained, placing a soft kiss on her daughters temple, which enticed a giggle from the 8 month old baby bouncing on her lap.

"Kira and I thought the same thing about Lily and Rose. But Scott was our donor. Crazy that it wasn't Isaac considering how he was my last boyfriend but Scott and I remained close and when Kira brought up the prospect of us becoming parents, Scott was quick to generously offer. I'm due in a few weeks, insane right? It seems like just yesterday, Kira was proposing on our trip to Havana. But time goes by fast, especially if you're spending it with the love of your life." Allison said, kissing Kira softly before intertwining their fingers and resting their hands on her belly.

"It seems like just yesterday Malia and I got married. But it's true, time goes by fast when you're spending it with the love of your life." Lydia said, grabbing Malia's hand and resting her head on her brunette wife's shoulder, reveling in the last day of this beautiful summer with her friends and her equally beautiful wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated❤

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated❤


End file.
